


Daddy's Boys

by RumbleFish14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, One Shot, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: John knows about what Dean and Sam do when he's away and finally confronts them with a different agenda





	Daddy's Boys

Daddy's Boys  
(Wincest oneshot)

The rough grunting and groaning was loud enough to make chills run up his spine. The constant beating of the headboard against the wall combined with the annoying squeak of the hotel bed springs painted a pretty picture for him. 

His sons were fucking, again. This was not the first time John had heard them going at it, and it probably wouldn't be the last. They seemed to need it more than the average couple, brothers or not. They didn't even go out anymore when they were hunting with him, he liked to go to the bar after or see the sites in town but they always had some excuse to stay at the hotel. 

Either they were too tired or one of them got hurt and the other needed to stay, or they wanted to sleep. But John knew differently. He wouldn't argue with them about not coming out, and the second the door shut, he could hear them all over each other. Tearing clothes and kicking off their boots hard enough to thump against the wall. 

John would stay propped up against the door as he left and listen. It always made him hard and in need of his own company and half the time the sex wasn't worth it. He never came as hard as they seemed to with each other. They'd nearly made him come on several occasions. Between the sounds they pulled from each other and the nasty things they said had him racing to the alley to beat off as quickly as possible. 

But this time was different. John couldn't move away from the door this time. He left about 15 minutes ago and hadn't moved an inch. He heard every kiss, every article of clothing that hit the floor. Dean's loud growls combined with Sammy's sweet whines let him know who the bottom was and as obvious as it seemed, he could have been wrong, but he wasn't. 

They forgot to close part of the curtain on the side window and he could see them tangled on the bed, naked with sweat coated skin, digging blunt nails into each other, trying to get them as close as possible. 

Sammy was on his back in the center of the bed, his long legs split wide for his brother who was perched on his knees between them. Sammy gripped the bed on both sides, head thrown back as his lower back arched with every thrust Dean gave him. Dean's hands gripped Sammy's thighs, pulling him back each time a hard thrust pushed him up the bed. 

They were perfect together. Their bodies made for the other to take apart and put back together again. Like perfect puzzle pieces. Each time Dean moved, Sammy moved against him, each moan was replicated by the other until it sounded like their voices were one single voice. 

John turned back to the door, his hand hovering on the doorknob, trying to control himself enough not to go in and ruin it. But his needs were getting too great to push away over and over again. Jerking off alone wasn't helping, neither was random sex at the bar, not even when he thought about them while he fucked whoever was in front of him. He needed them like they needed each other. 

It was settled. John lightly turned the doorknob, thankful that he had to pass the kitchen before the large bedroom, and stepped in, shutting it behind him. The moans were louder, seeming to vibrate off the pictureless walls. His cock pulsed at the sound, so hard he had to pop the button to ease the pain.

"Harder Dean, please." Sam whined, lifting his lips off the bed.

John sagged against the wall, nearly put on the floor with all that sweet begging. 

"Feels so good Sammy, God." Dean moaned back, slamming in harder as requested. "You always need it so hard, don't you baby?"

John sagged against the wall, sliding over to peer around the corner and finally got a good look at the way Dean's ass clenched as he fucked his brother exactly how he needed it. 

"I need it hard to come Dean," Sam moved his hands to Dean's chest, pinching his nipples. "Gotta hurry before dad gets back."

John palmed his groin, biting his lip to stifle the sound it created. The more he heard and saw, the harder it was to resist. Until he couldn't anymore. He risked it all by stepping away from the wall and walking into the bedroom. 

They kept going, pawing at each other with lust filled eyes as he stood behind Dean, far enough away to block Sammy's view of him but close enough to smell the sex and the sweat that seeped into their skin. Close enough to hear the loud slapping of Dean's balls against soft skin. 

"Just like that Dean," Sam whined, sitting up to let his arms brace behind him.

That's when their eyes connected, his and Sammy's. John kept his face blank but saw the horror that crossed his youngest sons face. 

"Dean…" Sam patted Dean's shoulder, trying to get him to stop. 

Dean stopped, breathing raggedly as he glanced behind them to see his dad there. He pulled out, turning to block Sam's naked body with his own, arms wide and ready to fight.

"It's not what it looks like." Dean spoke, his heart hammering in his chest. 

John nodded. "Oh, it's not, hmm?" He gave Dean's naked body a once over, noting why Sammy had been whining so loudly. "It looks like my sons are fucking each other." He paused as they both flinched. "Or am I wrong?"

Sam gripped the sheet, pulling it over his naked body.

"I can explain." Dean tried again, totally at a loss for words. 

John smiled devilishly, knowing he was sending out mixed signals right now. Glancing over their bodies with heated eyes but pretending to be angry. It allowed him to see their true emotions and how hard they would fight for this. 

He glanced away, knowing Dean needed a break from his gaze and turned to the chair against the far wall. John grabbed the back of it, sliding it to the center of the room and took a seat, long legs in front of him locked at the ankles. 

"Explain what Dean?" John asked, folding his hands behind his head and loved their confused looks. "You want to explain how this started, or how long it's been going on? Or maybe you want to explain how good your brother feels, how tight that perky ass is?"

Dean's eyes widened, stunned. "You're not mad?"

John chuckled, shrugging. "Mad that you didn't tell me. Mad that I haven't been able to watch." He brought one hand down, rubbing the bulge in his jeans and heard them both gasp. "I've known about this a long time boys, since it first started."

"What?" Dean asked, looking back to see the same expression on Sam's face. "Why did you let us keep going then?"

"Because you two like this; fucking each other." He pushed down harder with his palm, watching Dean's cock pulse because of it. "And I'm willing to let it continue, but it's not free."

It was safe to say they had never been so shocked before. It showed. They wanted to question it so bad but now was not the time for more questions. Now was the time to come, to play and enjoy each other. 

"What do you want?" Sam asked, sitting up enough to pull Dean closer by his hip.

"Oh sweet Sammy," John moaned, wondering how perfect his pink lips would look stretched around him. "I want to watch."

"That's it?" Dean asked, surprised.

John shook his head and unzipped his jeans, spreading them wide to get his hand inside to take his cock out. "Just this time Dean, other times I might want more."

The first stroke had them all groaning loudly as one. John smiled, pumping slowly but he put his entire body into it. Both pairs of eyes watched eagerly, biting their lips, cocks twitching for more. 

"Daddy likes to watch," John paused at Sammy's desperate gasp. "So, let me watch." When Dean turned around, he spoke up quickly before they got too deep into it all. "And I think it's only polite to give your daddy a proper hello. Don't you?"

Dean turned back around, smirking as he walked to him naked and bent down until he could see his eyes. "It's only polite."

John didn't meet him for that kiss, he made Dean come to him. And he did. He groaned at the taste of salty lips, knowing Dean's mouth had been all over Sammy's body. 

"What a wonderful hello Dean," John winked when Dean pulled back smiling and looked to Sammy sitting at the edge of the bed like a trophy boy. "Now you Sammy."

Sam got up, bringing the sheet with him as he walked over and bent down, same as Dean. "Thank you daddy," he whispered, blushing when John grinned.

"Such a sweet boy, aren't you?" Just for that, John sat up, meeting him in the middle and gripped him behind the neck. "You don't need to cover up that body boy, daddy wants to see." He pulled the sheet, loving every second of Sammy's blush. "Tell me hello boy."

"Hello daddy." Sam whispered until he was pulled into a deep kiss that had him whimpering as he pulled away. 

"Now, go lay on the bed for your brother." John winked at Dean who had that primal look in his eyes. "On your belly because daddy needs to see that pretty ass."

They both watched as Sam did what he was told and moved up the bed on his stomach, long legs spread wide with his back arched. It had them both groaning, itching to get to him and give him what he needed. 

"Go on," John lightly smacked Dean's ass. "Pretend I'm not even here."

John watched them get back into position and growled the moment Dean gripped Sammy's hips and pushed back inside. "Good boys." He moaned and began stroking. The fast slap of skin and the creaking of the bed made pre-come drip down his fingers. 

"Dean." Sam whimpered, pushing his ass back as he watched his dad from where his head was pressed into the bed.

"I bet he's so tight." John groaned, matching his strokes to Dean's strong hips. "Such a tiny ass."

Dean nodded, looking down to watch his cock push in deeper and faster. "He opens like a flower when you talk dirty to him. He gets wet enough you don't even need lube."

"Fuck yes." He growled, watching Sammy's hole expand with each thrust. "Pull out and push back in for me." Dean did, pulling all the way out so he could see how open Sammy was, then slowly pushed back in. "Again."

Dean did everything he asked, just like he always did. John had never been so proud before. By this point, Sammy was begging to come, gripping the bed tight and fucking him right back. Dean was also a mess, slick with sweat as he chased that orgasm. 

"Fuck, I'm close." John growled, eyes focused on Sammy's hole and Dean's cock. "Make you both come Dean, but pull out and come all over his hole, then push it all in."

Dean whined, upping his pace until he could no longer focus. "Come for me baby, work that pretty cock for me."

Sam worked his cock fast, pushing back even as he came all over his hand. "Please come Dean." He begged, trembling. 

"Fuck, oh fuck!!"

John came just as Dean did, spilling over his hand while Dean pulled out and came all over Sammy's stretched hole. John forced his eyes to stay open just to see Dean pushing back into him, his cock wet with his own come.

"Such good boys." John praised, breathless as he kept stroking. "Daddy is so proud of his boys."

They collapsed on the bed, still pushed together. They watched as John stroked himself, touched each other with trembling hands, over sweat slicked bodies. Dean rubbed Sam's come up his chest before he pulled him into a deep demanding kiss. 

John couldn't move, not even when he wanted to get up and join them on the bed. To taste the sweat and come on their bodies. Lick Dean's cock clean while Sammy pushed his come out, sharing it with both of them. All he could do was sit there and watch, feeling his entire body vibrate. 

"Daddy's good boys."


End file.
